Plans for 1975 call for (1) the further purification of collagen mRNA and scaling up its preparation; (2) the detailed analysis of the transcription of this mRNA in vitro and of its subsequent modification; (3) the preparation of cDNA and using this to determine gene dose, arrangement and location in the chromosomes; (4) attempts at isolating collagen genes; (5) the isolation and examination of the state of suppression of chromatin from cells producing principally collagen.